


[ART] Avenging Saints (Story: My Yesterdays by Juulna)

by norsellie (flamewarrior)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Barbershop Quartet, Gen, Mild Gore, Reincarnation, Saints, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/norsellie
Summary: Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson as saints.Art created for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, and picked up by Juulna as inspiration for her story,My Yesterdays. The fic is truly wonderful, its scope and vision way beyond my original idea -- go and read it!N.B. The mild gore warning is for the piece "St. James Intercisus". I will give a content warning on the relevant chapter.





	1. My Yesterdays banner art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts).



> This is an art idea I've had for a while, and the CapRBB 2019 was the perfect opportunity to actually do it: the Avengers (or in this case the Barbershop Quartet subset of the Avengers) as their namesake saints. 
> 
> I selected the saints based on their relevance to the Marvel characters, and will include a short description of the saint in question with each piece of art.
> 
> Art is oil and gold-tinted mica on canvas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner art for Juulna's fic, My Yesterdays. 
> 
> [IMAGE DESCRIPTION] The image shows a halo in each corner of the picture, with one of the symbols of the four characters in front of each. The light from the halos casts a long shadow from each symbol.


	2. St. Stephen, the First Martyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [IMAGE DESCRIPTION] Steve Rogers stands against a gold background, in his uniform (no cowl) with his arms crossed and legs slightly apart. His shield is in a case on his back. He has a halo around his head. Two stones fly through the air towards him. He holds a laurel branch in his arms.

St. Stephen, the First Martyr, was, as his name suggests, the first Christian saint to be killed for his faith. He was a zealous preacher of his beliefs. His symbols are stones (he was stoned to death) and a laurel branch.


	3. St. James Intercisus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING -- mild gore: the art shows Bucky Barnes with a raw wound at the stump of his left arm. The saint description includes some mentions of mutilation.

St. James Intercisus is also known as St. James the Mutilated. His martyrdom came when he was cut into twenty-eight pieces. He initially survived the loss of his limbs. He is the patron saint of torture victims.


	4. St. Natalia of Nicomedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [IMAGE DESCRIPTION: Natasha walks towards the viewer, with the Triskelion and an anvil cloud behind her, and a dark gold halo around her head. Behind her right shoulder, the Triskelion stands solid and firm; behind her left shoulder is only a massive cloud of destruction.]

Saint Natalia of Nicomedia, with her husband, Adrian, is the patron saint of arms dealers. Her symbol is the anvil -- hence the anvil cloud behind Natasha's head.


	5. St. Samuel the Confessor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [IMAGE DESCRIPTION: Sam Wilson stands in full Falcon gear, gold behind him, and a glowing halo around his head. To his left, behind him, is the Veterans Affairs Community Resource Center in Washington DC, to his right, a Helicarrier in the process of destruction.]

Saint Samuel the Confessor established a monastery on Mount Qalamoun in Syria, a place of peace, during a time of conflict, in which he himself was tortured.


End file.
